naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotomaru Hitori
Background The clan Hitori is a bit of a misnomer. The "clan" as it were, was a small group of self trained shinobi that had simply accumulated over the years and had no common last name. Initially serving many different villages as mercenaries, they travelled the lands gaining no particular fame or notoriety. The closest the group had to a "specialty" was a patchwork form of medical ninjutsu, developed with primitive medicines and natural remedies. Nodomaru and Hikaru together developed their Kekkei Genkkei, Nature's Breath (Shizen no Ibuki) and managed to pass it on to Kotomaru. At some point during their travels, the group splintered and separated leaving only the founder of the group, Nodomaru, his wife, Hikaru, and their young child, Kotomaru, to fend for themselves. Their last mercenary mission involved a relatively large sum of money, creating a poison for a well to do village to use to eliminate the leader of a smaller village, to absorb their resources and land. The mission was a success, although the 3 were tracked down and Hikaru was killed protecting her son. Nodomaru decided that for the safety of his son, they should immigrate and become part of the newly formed Konohagakure. On the census forms, he fabricated the "Hitori" surname, likely referencing the loss of his wife. He pushed Kotomaru to study at the ninja academy to help strengthen the village and to protect himself, should their assassins come for them again. During Kotomaru's studies, his father sank into depression and eventually became known as the town drunk. This made Kotomaru an easy target of ridicule. Kotomaru was a bright, although reserved student of about average size compared to his classmates, who for some reason, seemed a little on the large side. With little guidance from his father, he appeared to have little motivation and focus. He was largely ignored and occasionally bullied, being used as a prime target for cheating due to his high marks. He is unsure where he fits in with the rest of the village, but very much enjoys exploring the woodlands nearby. Personality Kotomaru appears aloof and distant, not usually having much to say. Although he desires friendship, he is usually standoffish, and commonly found walking the woods of the Konohagakure in search of plants and insects. His lack of drive is offset by his perception, which helps him devise strategies and find ingredients to aid his limited medical knowledge. Because he lives an awkward home life, Kotomaru takes on many short term hobbies and collections. Looks Kotomaru stands at average height for a 15 year old boy with a light build. He has a shock of messy, dark green hair and tired lines under his eyes. He commonly wears a mask over his mouth to protect others from the embarrassing side effects of his Kekkei Genkkei (bad breath). He is rarely seen without his oversized green jacket, which is reminiscent of the chunin flak jackets. With its many pockets, he can carry a fair amount of herbs, odds and ends. He even went as far as to scrawl a red spiral on the back in the hopes that maybe someone might notice him. He wears standard black genin sandals and knee length shorts. His shirt and mask are form fitting and light grey in color. Combat Style Prefers a reserved approach to combat, capitalizing on safety and observation to deal with foes. Although he enjoys taijutsu, his skill with his Kekkei Genkkei ninjutsu is better developed and easier to implement in battle. His quickness of mind leaves potential for Genjutsu use, although without a knowledgeable teacher, remains undeveloped. His Nature's Breath Kekkei Genkai can give him the ability to bind or slow his opponent, effectively allowing him to control the pace of the battle, should he catch his opponent. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures your characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. Read More about Body stats Here Items Here you will fill in your characters items. Edit this part only if starting with a weapon. Please keep track of any items that you use that aren't replenishable at the end of a fight, such as smoke bombs. Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. Read more about Techniques here Kekkei Genkai: Nature's Breath (Shizen no Ibuki) ''(Ninjutsu | Rank D): Yang release Kekkei Genkai where one's breath is infused with chakra, and gives off an unpleasant smell. The user can use this chakra to give their breath form and grab hold of an enemy at medium ranges nearly 30ft. Requires concentration to control and is not particularly fast. ''(Cost: Free) Kekkei Genkai: Nature's Fog (Shizen no Kiri) ''(Ninjutsu | Rank D): Alternative Yang release that releases a good deal of chakra at once, manifesting as a cloud of fog. By compressing their chakra into their breath, the fog becomes physically heavy and can slow down most foes. The fog does not greatly obstruct the target's vision and covers a small area (~20ft3). Unlike Nature's Breath, this jutsu is fast releasing, but lacks the former's precision. ''(Cost: Free) Manipulated Shuriken Technique ''(Ninjutsu | Rank D): With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. In tandem with the trapping nature of the Shizen no Ibuki, this technique can be incredibly difficult to dodge. ''(Cost: Free)